


Auguste Dupin & Edgar Lane (Fanart)

by Silabaria_Legi



Category: C. Auguste Dupin - Edgar Allan Poe, POE Edgar Allan - Works
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silabaria_Legi/pseuds/Silabaria_Legi
Summary: Fanart about two moments in the Dupin and Lane's (my OC narrator) friendship.





	1. In The Obscure Library...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black ink, watercolor and markers :)

 

 


	2. Daguerreotype Sesion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black ink, watercolor and markers :)

 

 


End file.
